Aunt Arctic/Quotes
This page is a list of all of Aunt Arctic's quotes. *Let's have a tea party! *Let's play a trivia game! *Have you tried the cake? *Gives sugar lumps *I prefer plain tea. *I am chief editor of the Penguin Times. *Oh, I remember that! *Your all such wonderful bakers. *What a lovely lot, you are! *I must go now. *Yes let us go for tea *To the Coffee Shop! *Excuse me *My dance moves are a little rusty *However you are all excellent dancers *Are you enjoying the tea? *What was your favorite party? *Oh thank you very much! *What do you think of the decorations? *Yes please film away! *Do you mind if I interview you? *What do you like most about the party? *It is quite difficult for me to choose the best. *Throw a snowball to your favorite part of the room! *Is this your favorite party so far? *Did you donate to Coins for Change? *Splendid! I did as well *Did you know your coins help endangered animals? *Let's all dress as animals to show our support for them *Let's play a game *Thank you *Ok game time! *I will describe an animal *And you guess what it is *It will be one of the animals we're helping *Here we go! *I am a very social animal that lives in packs *I help care for injured family members *I have a very colorful coat *Im a painted dog! *Good guesses *I have a flexible nose *My nose helps me warm the cold air *My nose helps me breathe dusty air safely *Im a Saiga antelope *I have an unusually long tail *I live up high on rocky cliffs *There are only about two thousand of me left in the wild *Im an Andean cat! *Next animal! *I have wide paws for walking on snow *I can leap up to thirty feet *You're correct! *Im a snow leopard! *I am a small monkey the size of a squirrel *I only live in Colombia *I am threatened by deforestation *Im a cotton top tamarian *Shall I keep going? *I am a penguin that likes to hop *I am a penguin that lives in South America *I am very tall for a penguin *I nest in burrows on rocky hills *I am a Megellanic penguin! *Well done everyone *You certainly know your animal facts! *Im here *Yes I enjoy pizza *I don't have a favorite puffle *Remember to collect my background as a rememto from my visit *Take care everyone *It was a pleasure meeting you *Hello all! *Lots here for the Awards! *You all look wonderful *Goodbye for now everyone *A new puffle! *What a wonderful gift *Thank you so much *That is a lovely goal! *What a wonderful poem! *You should submit that to me *Through the newspaper *I am glad you both got my background *Why thank you *I must be heading off dears *Bye bye! *Brilliant work in your films *A truly talented bunch *What a fab costume! *A very scary squid! *Hello! *Lovely to see you *I should visit the red carpet! *Lets find some more super stars *Come this way *Wow! *This is fantastic! *So many super stars *Everyone looks splendid! *Thank you for the interview *Good luck at the awards! *Have you prepared an acceptance speech? *Fantastic! *Gosh! *Another Squid! *The stage looks fabulous! *Hello everyone! *You all deserve a round of applause *Standing ovation *Bravo! *Its time for me to go home and feed my puffles *See you again *Keep up the good work *Goodbye! *It's a party in here! *You're very sneaky penguins! *Can everyone smile at once? *Smiles! *Great smiles! *Why not visit me earlier? *Instead of in my igloo *I cannot say anything at this time *The EPF has very capable agents *And something great will happen *The EPF is tracking Herbert *That is all I can say *I must be leaving now *I have lots to write! *I will see you again later! *Goodbye everyone! *I have some questions for my newspaper *May I ask you some questions? *Alright, first question... *Did you find it difficult to memorize lines? *Here's my next question... *What is your favorite role? *One last question... *What is your favorite film? *Keep up the good work *I need to go write my column *I have an idea! *Lets visit the stages! *Follow me everyone! *You did? *Well done! *Good basketball skills everyone! *Lets look at another stage! *Goodness! *That was exciting *Who likes doing stunts? *Wonderful! *You all sound brave! *This looks scary! *Goodness me! *Whos the pilot? *Lets go to the red carpet *You directors have great vision *Lets go to the Awards Show *I'm honored to be around so many superstars *Congratulations *Are you a director? *Yes I enjoy directing too. *Behind the camera, of course. *I am so proud! *Why thank you! *How kind *I have some questions for the newspaper *How long have you been an actor? *Brilliant! *Takes notes *Interesting! *Bacon helps you? *I would never have guessed! *What to you like most about being an actor? *Meeting friends? *What a lovely answer! *Who designed your outfit? *Cadence? *She is talented! *Thank you for the interview! *Unfortunately I must go *Take care *See you again *What is your secret identity? *Just kidding! *Do you have a secret fortress? *Closes notebook *Thank you for answering my questions! *I need to go write my column *Good work everyone! *Stay safe *Cheers! *And I need to write! *Good work everyone! *Good luck! *Final question *Capes - yes or no *A lot of yes answers here! *Good to know *Thank you for the interview *Is almost time everyone! *Go Super Heroes! *Incoming Dustructobot *Heroes prepare!!! *You Super Villains don't stand a chance *Don't give up Super Heroes *Aim for the Destructobot's weak spot *Throw snowballs everyone! *Go for the targets! *Use your super powers! *THATS IT EVERYONE! *KEEP GOING!! *YOU ALMOST HAVE IT! *YAY GOOD WORK HEROES! *SMILE FOR VICTORY!!! *Lets go down everyone *Have you read the latest newspaper? *Have you been enjoying puffle rescue? *Those puffles are quite adorable *You are welcome to ask questions *It is great to be here at this grand event *All the plays are quite charming *I do not know how you all decide *I enjoy green of course *I will have a seat here *I enjoy puffles *They are quite a fasinating creature *My favorite games are Find Four and Mancala *They are very relaxing games *I am so used to interviewing others *It is quite nice to be interviewed *I would like to know what you like best about *Has it started already? *Lets go to the Awards Show *Well done! *You've all worked hard! *Im right here *Oh wow thank you! *Applauds *Thank you so very much everyone! *Do you have my background yet? *Do you read the Club Penguin Times? *All of you! *Great! *What is your favorite Role? *Hmm? *Comedy? *Yes comedy is a lot of fun! *Who will you thank? *Me? *Really? *Yes everyone who worked make this film! *Bows *Thank you *Amazing! *Im so glad my stunt driving paid off! *Thank you *Noone with a favorite film? *I rather like James Bond *Action films are so exciting! *You all look wonderful *I've got a deadline to meet *You are all super stars *Good luck! *Keep up the good work *Take care *Oh thank you! *Have you been on Rockhopper's ship? *I'll be heading off for now *Well we must investigate! *Are they acting normally? *Thank you all! *I'm not a villain *But I believe that good will ALWAYS prevail *What a great hospital *You doctors and nurses are doing a great job *Keep up the good work *You'll get better in no time *You've been very brave *I admire your courage *I hear the equipment is top of the line *Get better soon! *The care here is excellent *I'm proud of everyone for helping out *How can we help? *What a lovely park *I hope the animals don't escape *Oh no!,The villains have let the wild animals out! *The animals are escaping! *Run *We need brave heroes to round them up *Who will round up the animals? *Sit! *Stay! *I think this one is quite tame *What a lovely place for a picnic *Did anyone bring scones? *Follow me to the Hospital! *Follow me to the Park! *Robots are on the loose! *Robots are destroying the city! *They're everywhere! *Animals are escaping the zoo! Category:Quotes of Mascots Category:Aunt Arctic